In known recorders the major part of the paper drive means normally is fixed in the recorder housing and enters into engagement with a part, such as a gear, of the drive means disposed in the drawer-type means for inserting paper. A drive means arranged in this manner causes considerable service and maintenance expenditure and is rather subject to wear. Moreover, this arrangement requires a lot of space so that the known recorders cannot be installed in smaller electronic structural units, such as the 19 inch housing (module 3). This applies above all to recorders employing folded paper since this kind of paper, although being easy to file and store, is not very space-saving in operation.